


Issa Joke

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Hook-Up, M/M, 多看两眼都要得严重的性病
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee





	Issa Joke

某个周日傍晚，穿着印号已经起皱的骑士球衣的理查利森在杂货店的收银台前开了个小风扇吹着。伯纳德从冷饮柜里拿了瓶饮料，搬了张小板凳在理查利森旁边陪他一起看店。

这时一个青年往收银台丢了包安全套准备结账。

“咳，这款其实不怎么好用。”理查利森站起来从旁边的柜子拿了另一包给他，“这款销量好，大家都喜欢。”

“哦，是吗？”对方打量了一下安全套又打量了一下理查利森，“你对安全套很有研究？”

“那倒不是，经常陪我爸进货而已。”他谦虚地说，“所以您想要这款吗？”

“好吧，那我就试试。”青年笑眯眯地答应。

“有空再来。”理查利森收了钱后满意地看着他离去。

伯纳德捅了一下理查利森的肩膀：“我觉得刚刚那个人看你的眼神不对。”

“哪种不对？”

“就是……想钓你的那种。而且你还跟他说‘有空再来’，不就是在欲盖弥彰地接受了吗。”

“你他妈神经病吧！没看到他就是B席吗，Ederson的男朋友。”理查利森对自己闺蜜的想象力有些震惊，“Ederson这家伙也是的，买套不应该是他做的么？”

“谁说一定要上边那个买套的，你这是恶臭大男子主义的衍生。”

两人有说有笑，但没一会儿理查利森就收到了埃德森的短信：今晚来不来我家打2K，男朋友有事不在。

理查利森和伯纳德面面相觑，有一种不好的预感。

夏天是个谈恋爱的季节，可是理查利森知道这种好事注定不会发生在自己身上。他已经对自己这二十多年来的生活没有任何抱怨，他有个虽然不富裕但热闹又温馨的家庭，有一帮肝胆相照的朋友，也有热情待人的邻居，而他自己也刻苦学习考上了世界一流的英超大学，并且在埃弗顿班名列前茅。可是，可是他偏偏有了个暗恋对象。

理查利森进教室的时候看见米纳正在给麦克尔-基恩讲冷笑话，但对方皮笑肉不笑的表情让他无比挫败，见理查利森来了他便抛弃基恩搭上小伙伴的肩膀：“放学后跟我和Bernard去吃烧烤不？”

“不去，我有事，你跟他单独去吧。”理查利森甚至没有看他。

“拜托，你最近怎么老是有事，我们好像好久都没一起玩了吧？”米纳不解，又放低了声音对着他的耳朵说。理查利森听不得那样的声音，挣脱他的手臂面无表情道：“下次，你跟Bernard一起也是一样的。”

“没有你怎么会一样呢？”

理查利森接近愤怒地看着米纳，接着自己跑到课室的角落坐着。伯纳德走到米纳旁边和他一起迷惑地看着巴西人，但上课铃响了，所有人只好坐下。

如果在三个人的感情里总有一个人是多余的话，理查利森甘愿做那个多余的人。他喜欢米纳，这是个无法否定的事实，但是他也知道米纳和他最好的朋友伯纳德互相喜欢。也许他不能再欺骗自己强颜欢笑地插入他们两人之间，那么他愿意做个懦夫逃得越远越好。

“恋爱真是害人精，不谈恋爱又不行。”不知何时迪涅坐在了理查利森旁边，边说边玩着他那昂贵又难看的手表。

“抖音上多了？”他吐槽道。

“自从那谁去了巴黎，我可是最理解你的人了。地球上好男人这么多，何必要吃窝边草呢？周五晚跟不跟我们去喝酒？Andre还有Dom和糖袋那小俩口也去。如果遇到不错的人我来当僚机撮合你们。”

“僚机就不必了……但我可以去。”只要没有米纳和伯纳德在，理查利森还是想找个地方放松一下的。

转眼就到了周五晚，理查利森在强烈拒绝迪涅给自己搭配服装的建议后穿了身土了吧唧的便服跟朋友们汇合。戈麦斯一如既往地穿得很帅，解开两颗扣子的白衬衫仿佛勾住了酒吧所有男人女人的魂，果然没过多久他就被几个女孩子搭讪，去了她们的卡座。

迪涅和理查利森下意识无视勒温和戴维斯的虐狗行为，跑去吧台买酒。喝了几杯之后迪涅说请他，理查利森就随手指了个最贵的，迪涅心想不愧是金牛座，掏出自己昂贵又难看的名牌卡包准备刷卡时不小心被后面的人撞了一下，手上的酒全泼了。

“长没长眼睛呢！？”有人推了迪涅一把怒斥道。迪涅和理查利森一看，真是冤家路窄，居然是利物浦的人。

“明明是你们先推我的……”迪涅反驳道，看到自己的酒全泼在那个年级第一的范戴克的衣服上了，“行吧，让他把衣服脱了我拿回去干洗再还给你们？”

“干洗个头，我看你就是想看Virgil的裸体。”阿诺德站出来，“休想找我们的1，回你们班找DCL去。”

“别cue我了，我已经名草有主了！”勒温在身后喊道。

“啧居然被你发现了，那你们到底想怎么样？”

“当然是跟我们道歉！”

“我们才不道！”理查利森见不得朋友被欺负，推开阿诺德走到范戴克面前跟他面对面互瞪。

面对理查利森的倒贴挑衅行为，范戴克歪着头问：“那我的衣服怎么办？”

“不用干洗，跟我来我店里帮你解决。”

范戴克突然觉得这个暴脾气很有意思，跟以前倒贴过他的妖艳贱货完全不同：“我为什么一定要信你？”

“我没强迫你，随便你来不来吧。”理查利森说完就走，范戴克一脸从容地跟在后面，剩下迪涅和一众利物浦班的学生大眼瞪小眼。

“起码我这僚机……算是完成任务了？”

范戴克载着理查利森来到他的杂货店门口。理查利森跳下车把铁门打开，示意他先等一下。范戴克打量了一下这间又小又破的店，最终目光停在了收银台旁边那排放着安全套的柜子。

“来了。”理查利森拆开了一只去污笔的包装，把笔头戳到酒渍的地方，“哪，就像这样，等它干了以后污渍就会不见了，这是从我老家带的，特别好用。”

又戳了几下，理查利森抬起头看着范戴克总觉得气氛不对，于是把笔塞给他：“呃，你自己来吧。”

“好像还真的有用。”范戴克把污渍都洗掉了之后把笔放进了口袋，“谢了，那这个我就不还给你了。”

“我还是要代Lucas跟你道歉。”理查利森说，“刚才在酒吧是因为你的同学太多了，我不想输掉气势。”

范戴克笑了笑：“小事而已，我也没有这么小心眼。”

他笑起来真帅啊，理查利森心想。

两人走出杂货店，理查利森锁好门之后问：“你能顺便把我送回家么？就离这里不远，我可不想黑灯瞎火地走路。”

“上车吧。”

理查利森坐上副驾驶，一边系安全带一边试探地问：“你还回酒吧继续玩么？”

“不回了，今天也玩得差不多了。”

“哦。”

范戴克发动车子后两人都没再说话，直到车停在理查利森家门口，他突然把手机上的二维码递给荷兰人：“加个微信啊，有什么事就找我吧。”

对方挑了挑眉：“我还有什么事能找你？”

“不知道，但我刚才发现你盯着店里的安全套看了很久。”理查利森抬眼看范戴克。他知道自己在暗示什么，而且范戴克也是个聪明人，两人情不自禁在车里吻了起来。

“去我房间吗？”

“走吧。”

第二天理查利森在自己床上醒来时发现另一边已经空无一人，打开手机才想起来他并没有扫自己的二维码。算了，反正以后大概还有机会。理查利森盯着天花板竟觉得自己比任何时候都要空虚，这真的是他想要的吗？但无论如何也就只是一晚上的事而已。

他回到学校的储物柜放东西，迪涅神秘兮兮地跑来艰难地勾住他的肩膀：“本垒？”

理查利森答得心不在焉：“呃，当然了，也不看看我是谁。”

“可以嘛，看来你以后得多带带我这个僚机出去玩了。”

伯纳德在不远处看着两人有说有笑觉得心里很不是滋味，还是决定上去打断他们：“Richy，我要跟你单独聊一聊。”

迪涅看了看他俩很识相地走了，理查利森咽了口唾沫，既然这一天迟早要到来，那就一次说清楚吧。

“你为什么最近一直躲着我和Yerry？”

“没有啊我真的很忙，而且Lucas那家伙失恋了一直缠着我出去玩我就……”

“你喜欢Yerry是吗？”

理查利森愣了：“你怎么……”

“你在想什么我还能不知道吗？”伯纳德语气甚至有些骄傲。

“但是我知道你也喜欢他，所以我放弃了，因为比起他还是你对我更重要。”他焦急又诚恳地说。

“那你可以放心了，我已经拒绝了他的告白，因为在我心中你也一样重要。”

理查利森一听便更急了：“我不介意的，你们既然互相喜欢为什么不在一起？”

“就算表面上没事心里还是会膈应，想想还是算了，”伯纳德耸耸肩，“我们三个还是像以前那样多好。”

“可是……”

“别可是了，你也知道，我决定的事就不会再改。”

“对不起。”理查利森不知道要说什么，只能抱紧伯纳德。

“真高兴我的好朋友又回来了。”伯纳德的脸被埋在胸口有些憋不过气。

理查利森正为解决了一件烦心的事而感到高兴，于是要在枯燥的杂货店里坐一下午这种事也变得没什么了。正当他吹着口哨玩手机时，有人踏进了店里。他抬头一看，就是上次买安全套的那个小伙，贝纳多-席尔瓦。

只见他从冰柜里拿了根冰棒，然后搬张小板凳坐在理查利森旁边开始吃了起来。

“谁允许你进来了？”理查利森质问道。

“别紧张，我又不会吃了你……”他舔着冰棒的顶端行为举止跟说的话完全相反，“你叫Richalison是吗？”

“你想干嘛？”理查利森一直盯着他舔冰棒的动作问。

“没事干，想打发下时间。”贝纳多从口袋里掏出一只去渍笔：“这个只有你们店里有吧？”

理查利森看了看，好像是自己上次给范戴克的那支：“怎么会在你这儿？”

“在有人的衣服里找到的。”贝纳多撑着脑袋说。

理查利森这才突然懂了，震惊得想跳起来，所以贝纳多买的安全套是跟范戴克用的？也难怪范戴克那晚会盯着那排安全套了，他突然觉得自己无比愚蠢。

“你怎么能对Ederson这样？我要告诉他。”他威胁道。

“不必了，因为他知道。”贝纳多微妙地补充，“……而且他还很喜欢。”

见理查利森没回应，他便接着说下去：“你有没有听过‘绿帽奴’这个词？就是通过看着自己伴侣跟别人做爱来获得快感，有时候甚至连自己也要参与。一开始我被他逼迫，但久而久之我也开始去偷人，他背着我做什么我也不想管，就这样两个人睁一只眼闭一只眼走到了现在。但也不代表我不喜欢Ederson了。我的生活里依然需要他，甚至已经离不开他……”

“等、等一下。”理查利森握住了贝纳多的手臂，“我才22岁，真的不需要知道这么多信息量。”

“那这就是你以后可能会遇到的事了，亲爱的。”贝纳多说着说着就吃完了冰棍，又掏出了几张零钱，“谢谢你陪我聊天，本来买套那天见到你还对你挺感兴趣的，但知道你不是1之后就算了。”

“……我也不需要知道这个了啦！”理查利森欲哭无泪。

贝纳多走后，理查利森沉思了起来。可能吧，他也不过是另一个贝纳多，在把别人当消遣的同时对方也在把他们当快餐。到头来，他也没有得到自己想要的恋爱，但得到了一些别的东西作为补偿。

米纳和伯纳德给理查利森发了个群聊语音通话：“我们仨来和平精英不？”

“才不跟你们玩，全都拖我后腿。”他嫌弃道。

伯纳德说：“那我就算死也要死在你身边，起码让你可以舔我箱子。”

理查利森咯咯大笑起来，终于觉得这两天还不算太坏。

=====================

一些本文的灵感：

（蒸煮自己下场……

被男朋友家暴只能去偷男人的B席妹妹

埃德森真惨，不仅没戏份还被绿，那祝你这赛季勇夺金手套吧


End file.
